The present invention relates generally to the field of technical support, and more particularly to generating a composite of images in multiple languages when a request is made to capture an image of a screen.
Technical support refers to a plethora of services by which enterprises provide assistance to users of technology products, such as: mobile phones, televisions, computers, software products, or other electronic or mechanical goods. Generally, technical support services attempt to help the user solve specific problems with a product rather than providing training, customization, or other support services. Technical support may be delivered by email, live support software on a website, or a tool where users can log a call or incident.
Application software (i.e., an application) is a set of computer programs designed to permit a user to perform a group of coordinated functions, tasks, or activities. Application software is dependent on system software to execute. Examples of an application include, but are not limited to: a word processor, a spreadsheet design and management system, a console game, or a library management system.